In agricultural mower-conditioners, the crop cut by the cutter bar is subjected to a mechanical treatment in a conditioning device in order to accelerate the drying thereof. During this process, the evaporation-inhibiting wax layer is partially destroyed by breaking or crushing. The crop is ejected rearward and preferably not deposited in the form of a windrow, but rather broadly distributed behind the vehicle such that it can dry quickly. This is accomplished with a broad spreader, in which the direction of the trajectory of the cut material can be influenced by way of guide elements. In conventional broad spreaders, the guide elements are usually screwed to components of the mower-conditioner by holders. Upstream mounting points, in particular, are difficult to access such that it is difficult to tighten or loosen the screw connections.
European Patent Application EP 1 310 149 A1 discloses a mower-conditioner, in which a broad spreader is positioned behind a treatment unit and the directional baffles are rigidly attached to the broad spreader. Depending on the respective requirements, the broad spreader can be pivoted down into the material flow in order to influence the trajectory. In this downwardly pivoted position, components under the protective cover are no longer accessible. Individual guide elements cannot be attached or removed.